Spring Break, Teenage Style!
by BellaAndAlice21
Summary: ALice has plans for the Cullen family that will occupy their spring break! She wants to do this teenage style! Where will they go and why is Alice in charge? Post Breaking Dawn. All vampire except Jacob and half of Renesmee. R&R!
1. Alice's News

**A/N: Hey guys! Alright, this is my first fanfic, but I did the best I could. This story is in the point of view of a few characters. If you don't like that, then just let me know in a review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or any of its characters. I also do not own Lady GaGa's song, "Poker Face". A girl can only dream…**

17 years after Breaking Dawn

_Alice's POV_

Oh my goodness! Last night was the best night ever! It was the anniversary of the day I met Jasper, so my gorgeous husband took me on an 8 hour shopping trip to the biggest mall in town! He then he told me to wear my new dress that I had just bought **(A/N: link to Alice's new dress in my profile) **and he blindfolded me. I giggled as he carefully set me in the passenger seat of my canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo and zipped through the streets of Seattle.

Next thing I knew, I smelled human blood, and lots of it. He had brought me to my favorite dance club! I was extremely surprised because of his lack of strength around human blood. It was so nice of him! We danced for hours. He even requested one of my favorite club songs, "Poker Face" by Lady GaGa!

The music's beat started thumping through the club as Jasper started dancing with me.

Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

While the music played on, Jasper looked at me with a sparkle in his eye. He knew this was my favorite song. To answer the breathtaking smile he flashed me, I put my arms around his neck, looked deep into his eyes, and swayed my hips to the beat. He put his hands on my hips, licked his lips, and smiled, making me giggle.

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

As the song ended he pulled my hips closer to him, which I thought was impossible because of how close we already were, and gave me a kiss full of passion and want. I thought my heart would explode from all the love I had for this man. He pulled on my hand and led me to the car. Once again, we were zipping through the busy streets of Seattle.

After that, he took me to Seattle's aquarium and, to my surprise, he had special passes to let us swim with the dolphins! We splashed around with four very cute and playful dolphins while they swam in circles, jumped out of the water, and made cute, high-pitched, squeaky noises! After that, we got dressed.

We asked the owner of the aquarium if we could stay late and he allowed us an extra hour. We stared at each other, and some cute turtles and colorful tropical fish. We sat down by one of the windows and he kissed me very softly and extremely lovingly. After that amazing kiss, he walked me to the car, holding my hand, and never looking away from my eyes. We got back to the house and spent the night in our room.

In the morning, the golden light coming through the window warmed my skin slightly. I was cuddled next to my lover and feeling absolutely blissful. He put his finger under my chin and tilted my head upward to plant a very passionate kiss upon my lips. All of a sudden, everything went black.

_Wow! What a great vision! I can't wait to tell everyone about our plans!_

"Jasper, Honey? Can you meet me in downstairs in the living room with the rest of the family in about five minutes, please?" I asked sweetly. "Sure," he said and smiled. I quickly threw on my favorite green sundress, **(A/N: link to Alice's green sundress in my profile) **kissed Jasper on his beautiful lips, and sped out the door.

_Edward's POV_

There I lay with my Bella, in our perfect bed, in our perfect house, with our perfect daughter in her bedroom across the hall. Renesmee is now 17 years old, and she is forever frozen in the body of a 17 year old. She has married Jacob and they attend high school together as a couple. I have learned to accept that he is part of the family now.

I heard something interesting coming from the mind of someone who was in the main house, so I searched every mind there. I ended up reading Alice's mind and saw that she had a vision and was about to inform everyone of it. I quickly pulled on my pair of jeans and a white shirt. I tossed a delicate, deep blue sundress to Bella. **(A/N: link to Bella's sundress in my profile) **I told Alice once about how good Bella looked in deep blue so she found many additions to put in her closet ranging from intricately designed blouses to breezy sundresses.

I decided I should warn my daughter. I said just loud enough for them to hear, "Renesmee! Jacob! Make sure you are decent! Alice will be here soon!"

_Renesmee's POV_

Jacob and I heard my dad so I reached for a yellow sundress** (A/N link to Nessie's sundress in my profile)**. It was spring in Forks on one of those extremely rare sunny days. Jacob's said I looked sexy in yellow so Alice and I took a shopping trip in Italy so I could find some pretty new additions for my wardrobe.

Jacob started to put on his sexy new designer jeans, courtesy of Alice, against his will. I let my mind wander a little bit. _Jacob is so sexy. Why do we have to get dressed for Alice? She already knows we have sex. He's too sexy to wear clothes! Oh crap. Sorry Dad!_ I so easily forget that my dad can hear my thoughts. As soon as my loving Jacob and I were redressed from our session of passion, we waltzed down the hall to meet my parents in our little den.

Dad looked a little upset over my mental pictures of Jacob and me, but I cheerfully ignored him. I asked my mom, "So, what is going on here that we all had to be interrupted and get dressed?" Mom gave me a wary look, then gave my dad a look of lust and loving and said, "Yes, Edward. Why were we so rudely interrupted?" Dad answered, "Alice has some 'good' news that she wishes to share with you all." "Screw Alice!" my mom said. "Honey, I believe that is Jasper's job." My dad said calmly. I was overjoyed! "Yay! Aunt Alice is on her way with good news!" I squealed.

_Alice POV_

I burst through the door of Bella and Edward's little cottage and skipped joyfully towards part of my family. I said very fast and high-pitched out of excitement, "Everyone hurry! Come with me to the main house. I have good news! I hope no one here has any obligations, because your schedules are about to be booked for the next few weeks!"

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the slight cliffhanger! Besides the lyrics, this is probably the shortest chapter I will write. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Think its okay? Just want to comment? Please tell me! I love all my readers and especially love reviewers. Review! Thanks!**

**Dedications: Okay, my best friend, Jessie, gave me a lot of ideas for this story. She inspired all of my dirty jokes! Haha, she is funny. I love her like a sister! I would also like to thank my friend Paige who helped support me and was so anxious to read this story! She is also like a sister to me. If only we could hangout more…Oh well, I still love her! Thank you all!**

**Review!**

**XOXO**


	2. Sorry, Just an Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Alright guys, please don't be mad for me not updating in sooo long, because my laptop got a virus that almost made it crash! **

**Sorry. I told myself that I would never post an Author's Note as a chapter, yet here I am. **

**I promise to have my new chapter up probably later Tuesday or Wednesday at the latest. I just hate computer viruses. **

**To makeup for this, I have decided to add in a personal reading recommendation.**

**It is called** **"I Want You: Oh, She's Only Seventeen"** **by Crash Hale. Tell her BellaAndAlice21 sent you to read her amazing stories. After you **

**are done with that, read the sequal to it called "I Want You: I'll Look After You". **

**They are both great stories about the love between Jacob and Renesmee. They are also both in my favorites as well as the author. **

**Just a warning, they are rated M for a few tasteful lemons. ****Enjoy! **

**Once again, I apologize. **

**XOXO**


	3. Girls Just Want to have Fun!

**A/N: I'm so ecstatic that I got reviews for my last chapter! That said, I did ask the first two to review it for me, but hey, I got 30 hits and only 4 reviews? And two of them were my best friends! Hehe, oh well. I'm sorry this chapter wasn't up when I said it would be, but my laptop caught an extreme virus and could have crashed, so I had to buy this whole new program for $150! It kills my bank account, but it saves my computer! Well, thank you to all my reviewers! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its wonderful characters. They belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer. I also do not own the song I used in this chapter, although it is on my iPod...**

Alice's POV

"And what exactly is booking our schedules, Alice?" Edward said with a smirk on his face.

"I have seen us taking a family trip to Panama City Beach, Florida! This will be an amazing Spring Break!" I squealed with way too much enthusiasm.

Edward shook his head, gave me a disapproving look and said, "Alice, you do realize that Florida is sunny almost all of the time and we would attract attention, correct?"

Wow, he can be such a know-it-all sometimes. "Yes Edward I realize that, but do you realize that I have predicted that only one of the days will be sunny? The rest will all be sunny, but the sun will be covered by a few little clouds. We won't attract any more attention than usual." I said in an annoyed tone.

This caught him off guard. After he saw that I was right and that this trip would be possible, he smirked. "I wonder what the rest of the family will think of this idea." He mused. "Follow me and we will find out!" I chirped as I sped out the door of the cottage. I could hear the sound of Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob running close behind me.

When we reached the house, Jasper had already gathered Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett in the living room. They all sat on various couches and chairs with questioning looks on their faces. "What is all this about, Alice?" Carlisle asked. I then proceeded to tell them about how I had predicted the weather, seen a reservation available for flights, and seen our accommodations for our stay. I wouldn't reveal any details about our flight or accommodations though. I wanted that part to be surprise!

"Well, if the rest of the family agrees to it, then I don't see why we can't go." Carlisle said calmly. "Oh my gosh! I haven't gone on a vacation in such a long time! I can't wait to get to the beach!" Rosalie exclaimed. "I can't wait to see you in a bikini again," stated Emmett. Jasper smiled at me and said, "Sounds good to me, Darlin'. What about you two?" Edward looked at his wife, "Bella?" Bella smiled, "I love the beach!" "Nessie and I will go too! I want to see if you can tan, Ness." Jacob mused.

"Great! Then it's settled! Everyone go occupy yourselves for the next few hours while I make the reservations!" I said. With that, Carlisle went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Nessie and Jacob, Jasper challenged Edward to a game of chess, Jacob and Emmett decided to play video games, and Rose, Bella, Esme, and Nessie all went to Rose's room to select which magazines to bring for the airplane and for on the beach. I then proceeded to make the plans for our vacation!

Renesmee's POV

While Aunt Alice was making the reservations on her computer, everyone else went about their own tasks. After I was done with my breakfast, Aunt Rose took me up to her room and told me to sit on the bed with Grandma Esme and Mom while she ran into the bathroom at vampire speed. She came back with about 50 magazines for me to choose from! I ended up picking 3 Seventeen, 5 CosmoGirl, 2 J-14, and a few Teen Vogue. Aunt Rose told us that Alice had insisted that we each look at the swimsuit issue of Glamour and mark our favorites.

After we finished that Aunt Rose, Grandma Esme, and Mom all went into the bathroom to select makeup and toiletries. I stayed behind for a moment to debate over one more magazine and I heard the song "Girls Just Want to have Fun" come from Rose's iHome. While they were dancing around the bathroom, I saw Aunt Alice sneak in to the bedroom. She gave me a quick wink and put her finger to her lips to tell me to keep quiet while she took the swimsuit issues of Glamour and dashed out the door. I looked out the window to see her speed away in her Porsche.

I shrugged and made my way into the bathroom. Next thing I knew, I was holding hands with Grandma Esme and spinning around the bathroom while we all sang the lyrics. It was so much fun. After we selected all our makeup and magazines, we decided to head downstairs to see what our men were up to.

Edward's POV

I heard the girls descend the stairs while Jasper, Jacob, and Emmett were playing an extreme game of MrioKart on our Wii. Carlisle and I were engrossed in watching the race. I turned around to see my Bella looking at me with a look of wonderment. I rushed to her and gave her a chaste kiss. I saw Carlisle doing the same out of the corner of my eye.

I heard Rosalie whisper something unintelligible to Renesmee and they both giggled. Just then, Rose and Nessie swept across the room and knelt on the ground in front of their men. The girls kissed their husbands while intentionally blocking their view from the video game. At this exact moment, Alice leaped through the front door to do the same to Jasper. All three men put their arms around their wives.

When they all finished their kissing, all three of the boys groaned in unison. "Rose! You made me lose the game!" Emmett whined. Rose grinned, "That was the intention. Which you rather do, kiss me or play video games?" Emmett had to think for a minute before he planted another kiss on his wife. We all chuckled at that.

"So Alice, were you out running errands?" I gave her a mischievous look.

"Well Edward, if you must know, I was out shopping! I bought you all new clothes for our trip! If you go up to your rooms, you will all find a pile of new clothes for the girls on the left side of the bed, and one for the boys on the right side. Now all you boys go upstairs and start packing. I need to have a small chat with the girls. They will meet you soon."

Bella's POV

After all of the boys went upstairs and Edward and Jacob went to our cottage, Alice let out a small squeal and gave us a group hug.

"Okay, I bought you each new swimsuits based on your choices from my swimsuit magazines and with the colors you look best in. Nessie, most of yours are yellow, Rose, yours are mostly red and purple, Bella, Blue, and my own are pink and green. I have also bought you each a few sets of new lingerie from Victoria Secret. I hid them under your pillows. Later tonight when you know your husbands aren't around, try them on and let me know how they fit. I do expect them all to fit quite nicely though." Alice finished.

We all giggled, then made our way to meet our husbands.

As I entered Edward and I's bedroom, I saw that he was all finished packing and sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands in his lap. He rushed across the room and gave me a breathtaking kiss. He said, "Sorry Love, I got bored while you were gone so I packed you and me very quickly. How about we go help Jacob and Nessie?" I smiled, "Sounds good to me!"

Esme's POV

When everyone returned to the house, we all sat down in the living room. The boys started up another game of that godforsaken MarioKart and all the girls, including myself because Edward and Carlisle decided to join them, groaned. Just then, an idea popped into my head, "Hey girls, I have a surprise for you! Why don't we all go jump on the new trampoline I just bought!"

**A/N: Once again, I cannot apologize more for my late chapter. Stupid computer viruses. Thank you to my wonderful readers. I love you all and I especially love my great reviewers! I already have my ideas ready for the next two chapters so those should be along in a jiffy! Don't get your hopes up though because I am known to be quite the procrastinator, but I think I will be pretty fast because I love writing this story! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Dedications: I would once again like to dedicate this to my best friend Paige who is always so eager to read more from this story, and also to my best friend Jessie for giving me wonderful ideas! She and I got the idea for the next chapter while jumping on my trampoline so I look forward to writing it! Thanks!**

**Cullen boys covered in chocolate for everyone who reviews!**

**Review, review, Review! Thanks!**

**XOXO**


	4. A Day of Preparation

**A/N: Okay, sorry for not being a fast updater, but I'm doing my best! This story is super fun to write. The idea for this chapter came to me and my friend, Jessie, while we were jumping on the trampoline. Probably because we listened to the exact same songs as I put in this chapter. It makes the chapter a lot better if you listen to the songs while you read because they make the chapter come alive, so open up and search these songs! Haha, well I'm not including all the lyrics this time, but I will include the artists here! Enjoy!**

**Songs Used in this Chapter, AKA Bella's Life Playlist:**

**Song Title - Artist**

**Poker Face – Lady Gaga**

**Forever – The Veronicas**

**See You Again – Miley Cyrus**

**Sk8r Boi – Avril Lavigne**

**Untouched – The Veronicas**

**You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift**

**Jai Ho – The Pussycat Dolls**

**My Life Would Suck Without You – Kelly Clarkson**

**Human – The Killers**

**I'm a Bitch – Meredith Brooks**

**Halo – Beyonce**

**Not Ready to Make Nice – Dixie Chicks**

**Thinking of You – Katy Perry**

**Lace and Leather – Britney Spears**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga or any of the songs I used in this chapter, but I love the books and all of these songs!**

**ONWARD!**

_Bella's POV_

Trampoline?! Did she seriously just mention a trampoline? Holy crow! This will be so much fun! Alice squealed, "Yay! I love trampolines! Esme, when did you buy one?"

Esme looked pleased with Alice's reaction, "Well I was thinking that our backyard looked a little bare, so I went shopping and bought a trampoline! I was thinking about buying a hot tub too but I wanted to wait and see what you guys thought about it. Now girls, let's go!"

All the guys were still drooling over their precious video game, so we went upstairs to change. We all met outside after changing into colorful tank tops and varieties of khaki and jean shorts. Sitting in the middle of the wide open backyard was a huge trampoline. It was at least 20 feet in diameter with bars and a net surrounding it. We all stood in awe for a moment before giggling and rushing to get on.

"Hold on! Don't start without me! I will be right back! Just sit in the middle for a few minutes!" Alice shouted as she ran at vampire speed back into the house.

Renesmee followed by Rosalie, Esme, and myself ran inside through the zipper door and sat in the middle of the trampoline in a small circle.

We all laughed and looked around at the view from inside the trampoline. Wow this was cool! After about 3 minutes Alice ran out of the house with her iPod and iHome in her hand. She plugged them in, hit play, and slid through the zipper door.

"Sorry I took so long. I was updating my new playlist, Bella's Life, onto my iPod!" Alice explained. That's when the first song started to play. "Poker Face by Lady Gaga again, Alice?" Rosalie complained. "It doesn't really fit in with the title of the playlist, but hey, it's fun to dance, or in this case, jump to!" Alice squealed as she stood up and started to jump and twirl in place.

We all started jumping around and singing to the lyrics that we all knew by heart thanks to Alice. It was actually really fun! The next song, Forever by the Veronicas, started to play. "Alice, could you explain why each song applies to my life as they come on please?" I asked.

Alice smiled, "Sure! This one is basically explaining how you wanted Edward to bite you so you could live forever and how he kept refusing."

We all understood and nodded, that's when I got an idea. I told Renesmee, Esme, Rose, and Alice all to lie down next to each other in the middle. After that, I took a warm-up jump and did an amazing flip over all four of them! I know that's not really a big deal for a vampire, but hey, I was new to this!

See You Again by Miley Cyrus started to play. "Oh! This one explains, well, pretty much how you got nervous around Edward and how you couldn't wait to see him again!" Alice explained.

Wow, this was going to be a long playlist.

_Edward's POV_

The boys and I were involved in a very difficult race on the Rainbow Road, when we heard that awful song, Sk8r Boi by Avril Lavigne, coming from Alice's iHome outside with the girls. Alice said, "This one actually explains how Edward was meant for Rosalie. It's not extremely accurate in its significance, but hey, I needed some older songs on there!"

Reading Alice's mind, I saw that she made a "Bella's Life" playlist on her iPod an she had to explain how each song was related.

I nudged Jacob's shoulder and pointed outside, and then I heard what he was thinking. _Wow, look at Nessie out there! She looks so cute jumping around with her mom and her aunts. Rosalie is actually alright I guess. Wow Nessie is so hot! If her top was cut a little lower and her shorts were a little shorter…_

_WHACK!_ I slapped Jacob upside the head. Sorry dude, I get a little carried away sometimes, he thought apologetically. I nodded in understanding. That's when I noticed that Carlisle and Emmett were also looking outside and thinking about their wives jumping around.

Am I the only one that's not horny all the time? Then again, Bella does look incredibly graceful, and she's having so much fun! Wow, she looks so beautiful. I wish I could sweep her off of that trampoline and take her to our cottage for the rest of the night. What is wrong with me?!

"He guys, let's grab some lawn chair and go watch!" Emmett suggested. We all grabbed chairs and filed out of the house to watch the girls. They were having so much fun that they didn't even notice us. That's when the music started to change.

_Renesmee's POV_

We were having so much fun singing along to Sk8r Boi when the music changed to Untouched by the Veronicas. Alice squealed, "I love this song! This explains about the time that Edward had Bella spend the night at our house and he got her a bed to sleep in. When he came back from his hunting trip and cuddled with her, she tried to seduce him and he rejected her."

Wow, I did not need to know about that. I heard my dad chuckle at my thought and I saw that all the boys of the house were sitting in lawn chairs and watching us bounce around and sing. I winked at Jacob and started to sing. None of the other girls saw the guys sitting there, so I got an idea.

I started to run my fingers up and down my body when the lyrics said "untouched" and all the girls saw me. They thought it was just a dance move so they all joined in. When the lyrics said "I want you so much" I started to rub my hands along my inner thighs. The girls joined in and I saw every single guy stiffen in their chairs.

That's when I felt a breeze of air and saw that Rosalie was no longer with us. Alice and Esme didn't notice, but Mom and I did. I giggled and continued to dance seductively. Then Alice was missing and Esme wasn't far behind her.

Some of the men had lost control and taken their wives away to satisfy their lust. Mom and I chuckled and looked over at our men just as the music changed. The new song was You belong with Me by Taylor Swift.

That's when I heard Dad say, "Due to Alice's absence, I will explain the songs. I read her mind and saw all of the explanations. This one basically illustrates the fact that Bella was jealous of Tanya and thought that I should like her."

I giggled and started to sing the lyrics and jumped around in a circle holding hands with Mom. I felt lonely with all the empty space on the trampoline. "Hey, why don't you guys join us on here? That is, if you can resist whisking us away!" I giggled. Dad and Jacob climbed their way onto the trampoline and started to jump and flip too. It was so much fun!

Jai Ho by the Pussycat Dolls came on next. "Well this is a song about destiny, so it's kind of self explanatory" Dad said. We giggled and danced around to the contagious beat.

I started to get tired and Dad read my mind, so we all lay down next to each other in the middle. We looked up at the darkening sky as the song changed to My Life Would Suck without You by Kelly Clarkson. It was about 5:00. I held hands with Jacob as Mom and Dad lay opposite to us.

"Follow me and Bella back to our cottage. I have a surprise for you two." Dad said. As they jumped over the river, I grabbed the iHome and Jacob and I followed them.

When we arrived at the cottage, a bonfire was set up near our little pond and there was a picnic basket next to it. We all sat down on logs around the blaze while Dad reached into the basket. He pulled out a package of hot dogs and a carton of Koolaid.

Even though I prefer blood, hot dogs are actually one type of human food I enjoy! Just as the song changed to Human by the Killers, Mom ran inside and camp back with two thin metal poles and handed Jacob and me each one. "This one explains how Bella was changed into a vampire." Dad explained. We all giggled while Jacob and I each skewered a hot dog and roasted them over the fire.

When they were done, Dad handed us paper plates with potato chips on them and glasses of Koolaid. We ate them quickly and thanked him. The song changed to I'm a Bitch by Meredith Brooks and we all laughed. "Well, I don't think you were ever a bitch but you were all the other things." Dad said. We all laughed as Mom ran inside to grab a hairbrush and came back. She started using the brush as a microphone and started singing all the words while dancing around the fire. She was so funny!

Dad pulled out some marshmallows, gram crackers, and Hershey's chocolate. S'mores! I eagerly skewered a marshmallow as the song switched to Halo by Beyonce. "This is about Bella finding me in Volterra." Dad said. Wow. They went through a lot and this playlist was perfect! Dad smiled at me then kissed Mom on her cheek.

Jacob and I roasted our marshmallows on the red embers as we listened to the songs. It was pretty. I roasted mine to an even tan on the outside and squished it into my gram crackers and chocolate. Jacob's caught on fire and he had to blow it out, but he ate it anyway. As Jacob and I each reloaded our poles, the songs changed. Not Ready to Make Nice by the Dixie Chicks started to play.

"This describes Bella's dark time while I was away. This was before Jacob helped her out by comforting her." Dad said. Mom smiled sheepishly and quickly nibbled on Dad's ear to distract him. Jacob playfully gave me a gooey kiss making me laugh.

As I was preparing my second perfect S'more and Jacob's not-so-perfect one, the songs changed for the last time. The song Thinking of You by Katy Perry came on and Dad looked embarrassed. "Oh, well this one is a bit awkward. This one is about how Bella was thinking of me when Jacob was, um, with her when I was gone." Jacob looked a little bit embarrassed but I quickly smiled and kissed him to reassure him that I was okay.

I saw this as my perfect time to try on my hidden lingerie. I kissed Jacob and told him to finish his S'more and to take his time because I had to take a shower to get the smell of smoke off of me. He told me that he would and to just come get him when I was done.

I rushed inside and turned the water on so that he couldn't hear what I was doing. I looked under my pillow and found my yellow sets of skimpy fabric. I tried on a yellow bra and panty set, a silk teddy, and a silk slip. **(A/N: Lingerie links on my profile)** They all fit well. This vacation would be fun!

_Bella's POV_

After Renesmee finished her shower and went to bed with Jacob, I told Edward that I needed a moment alone to pack some things that I forgot. He said that he would go to the main house to get some breakfast supplies for Nessie and Jacob.

I rushed to our room to try on my new lingerie and I was not disappointed. I tried on a dark blue sheer babydoll, a blue pleated satin teddy, and a black halter babydoll. **(A/N: Lingerie links on my profile)** Before trying on the last item, I turned on my life's playlist on Alice's iPod because she told me the last song was special.

The last song was Lace and Leather by Britney Spears. As the song played, I found it ironic that Alice's last item of lingerie was a leather corset with a pair of lace panties and a pair of black leather boots that zipped up my calf. **(A/N: Lingerie links on my profile)**

I loved this song so I started to strut around the room and dance in my new lingerie. I did a pop, lock, and drop it, move and when I came slowly back up, I heard a small moan come from behind me. Edward was standing in the doorway staring at me. I had gotten so caught up in the sexy dance that I didn't hear him come home! Thankfully I had already packed the rest of my lingerie in my suitcase. I was anxious about tomorrow's travel and packing. Needless to say, we spent the rest of the night in our room.

**A/N: Oh my goodness! This chapter was so fun to write! I love all the songs I used and I hope you did too! Please Review! Thanks!**

**Dedications: Paige, I thought you'd like this chapter. I will have my next one up A.S.A.P.! Jessie, wow this chapter was all because of you! Our little idea of the trampoline and the song Lace and Leather, turned into all of this! Couldn't have done it without you girl!**

**Edward on a bed of rose petals for all my lovely reviewers!**

**XOXO**


	5. We're Off!

****

A/N: Alright guys, I am so incredibly sorry that this took so long, but I've had a lot on my mind lately. My school just started track, our school year is ending, we have lots of field trips planned, and I've had some drama with friends. I did this to the best of my ability and I hope you like it! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Regretfully, I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.**

_Alice's POV_

Today will be so much fun! We even already have our plane tickets! I am so excited. As far as my visions go, everything goes according to plan. Every part that doesn't include Jacob that is. It's really inconvenient to have to run a few miles away every time I get a vision so that Edward won't see though. Oh well, that annoying part is almost over because today is travel day!

This morning around 2:30 A.M. we started packing the car. We let Jacob and Nessie sleep so that they could be awake for part of the plane ride. We packed everything into the jeep and the trunks of the Porsche and the Volvo. Much to their dismay, we decided that Carlisle's Mercedes and Rosalie's BMW could stay home.

Packing pretty much consisted of Emmet, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle lifting all of the heavy bags, while Esme, Bella, Rose, and I lifted all the shoes and makeup bags. We prepared a few snack bags for Nessie and Jacob for the airport. There was no need for snacks on the plane ride.

"This will be so much fun!" I stated randomly. The rest of the family stared at me awkwardly for a moment then chuckled. Rose clapped and smiled at me. "Can you spill any of the secrets about what we will do there?" she asked. "Sorry Rose. This whole trip is a surprise!" I admitted.

We finished packing and made our way to the kitchen to prepare a light breakfast for Jacob and Nessie. The rest of the family went hunting about an hour ago. It was only 2:45 since our vampire speed helped with the packing, and they wouldn't be too hungry. Esme, Rose, and I got Nessie some of her favorite raspberry yogurt, some fresh fruit slices, espresso, and two slices of toast. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett, however, got Jacob a few strips of bacon, some scrambled eggs, coffee, and a waffle. Boys will be boys.

_Bella's POV_

Edward and I ran back to our cottage while our family prepared Jacob and Nessie's breakfast. We awoke them and made them get dressed. They grumpily complied. We ran back to the house and fed them. Around 3:00, after that they were more awake and happy, we made our way to the cars. Edward, Nessie, Jacob, and I took the Volvo, Emmett and Rose took the jeep, and Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme took the Porsche.

We slowly made our way to the airport and paid for our cars to stay there for 2 weeks. Each of us took a cart full of luggage and made our way through the entrance to the airport.

Alice handed all of the girls' luggage tags that said Bride on them and the boys ones that said Groom. "Alice, what are these for?" I questioned. "Well, people are always more polite and more willing to give benefits to people who are on their honeymoon, so why not make them think we are?" she explained.

We checked our luggage, made our way through security, and met up near all the snack stands and last-minute shops.

Alice smiled, "I have a surprise for you all! Over the years I have earned enough Frequent-Flyer miles that we can be part of the World Club!" Emmett perked up, "Oh my goodness! I live the World Club! Isn't that the place where they have the stock market listings and the continental breakfast items?" Alice giggled, "You've got that right! Let's go!"

We walked through the cloudy glass doors up to the front desk of the World Club. Alice checked us in and we made our way upstairs. There weren't a lot of people there considering it was only about 4:00 in the morning. Black cushioned chairs with desk-like attached tables sat everywhere around the room. Along the back wall was a thin black line of a screen that had the stock market listings running on it. Underneath that, was a large flat screen T.V. displaying the News.

"Oh food!" exclaimed Jake as he spotted the breakfast bar. "You can't seriously be hungry again." Rose snorted as Jake and Nessie hurried over. There was an assortment of bagels, muffins, breads, and coffees laid out. Nessie took a small blueberry muffin and another espresso. Jake took a bagel with cream cheese, a banana nut muffin, and a cappuccino. We all sat around in a circle, each with a carry-on travel bag in our laps. My bag held a little bit of makeup, my cell phone, a pair of headphones, and my mini net-book laptop. Alice told us that we would all need a pair of headphones, and we found it best not to question or doubt her.

When Nessie and Jacob each finished their second breakfast, it was about 4:30. Our flight left in half an hour. We took our time getting together all our things and heading downstairs. We walked to our gate, number A17, and took a seat in one of the rows of black chairs.

I leaned on my beloved husbands shoulder and sighed deeply. "Is something wrong, Love?" Edward asked. "Well, I know it sounds silly, but I don't like flying. My ears always used to hurt, there was always turbulence, and I was afraid of crashing." I admitted. "Well your ears won't hurt anymore and if we crash, we will be unharmed. I can't do anything about the turbulence" he mused.

I smiled. I opened up my mind so that he could read it. I showed him a scene of us on the plane to Isle Esme for our honeymoon. I showed him how comfortable I felt when I was with him and how much love I felt at those times. My shield then smoothed back into place over my mind. He smiled at me.

Just then a voice came over the loudspeaker saying, "Boarding call for rows one through ten for flight 427 to Panama City Beach, Florida."

We all gathered our carry-on bags and lined up. Alice handed the employee our tickets and we walked the long narrow hallway to the doors of the plane. It was an AirBus for the Northwest flight company. We walked in and in front of us were little sitting areas of ten chairs, five on each side, facing each other. We took our seats. The seating arrangement was Edward and I, Emmett and Rose, and Carlisle, across from Esme, Alice and Jasper, Nessie and Jake.

All the passengers filed in and soon, we were off. I leaned over Edward to look out the window. Washington looked even more gorgeous from up in the air! We flew over houses, lakes, and fields before the planed evened out from its incline.

I looked around at my family who were all involved in their own little conversations. That's when we all heard Emmett say it.

_Emmett's POV_

We were all talking in our own little groups. Jacob and Nessie were chatting excitedly about how they were the only ones in the family who could get tan, even if Ness could only get a little bit of one, Jasper and Alice were talking about how they haven't been to Florida since their 3rdhoneymoon, and Esme and Carlisle were talking about the decorations that would hopefully be around our hotel room. BORING!

I looked at Rose who was also listening to everyone else talking and smiled. God, I loved this woman. She made me feel like I wasn't just a stupid vampire, that I was someone who was important for something. I wanted her so bad right now. That's when I got an idea. I looked around until I found it.

"Hey Rose, want to join the Mile High Club?" I suggested. Everyone looked at me in disbelief before giggling uncontrollably. Rosalie smiled at me and grabbed my hand. That's when we made our way to the clean, fancy, first class bathrooms.

_Nessie's POV_

"Hey Rose, want to join the Mile High Club?" Emmett said. We all looked at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. They made their way to the bathroom and locked the door. Not too long after that, we heard Rosalie whine, "Ouch! Emmett that was my boob! That hurt!" We all just laughed and laughed. Carlisle and Esme looked a little disappointed, but they didn't let it bother them too much.

Just then a stewardice walked down the aisle. "Would you like any breakfast items or some champagne?" She asked our group. "Oh! My husband and I would like some champagne, please!" I said. "Very well," she responded politely.

As she walked away, Aunt Alice had a look of disgust on her face. "Honey, what's wrong?" Jasper asked in a very concerning tone. "Oh my God, did you see her outfit?! I need a fashion magazine!" She squealed as she grabbed her Cosmopolitan magazine. "Ah, I'm all better now." She sighed. Jasper proudly said, "That's it! Alice's a tough girl."

We all giggled at that statement. This flight would be fun!

**A/N: Okay, so I'm sorry that this chapter took FOREVER to write, but I'll make up for it soon. I already have soooo many plans for the next chapter so expect that one to be up soon. Thank you for all the lovely reviews to my last chapter. I have 14 right now. Can we make it over 20? I think we can! =)**

**Dedications: Thanks again to Paige for pushing me to hurry my ass up and write this chapter. She pushes me to do my best and I thank her for it immensely! She also calls me Alice. A little while ago, I was having trouble with a mean guy in my class and when I cheered up a little she told me, "That's it. Alice's a tough girl." So, that's where I got that from. Also, thanks to Jessie who came up with the dirty jokes again for this chapter! She is hilarious. I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**NOW PLEASE CLICK THIS LITTLE BUTTON DOWN HERE AND REVIEW!**

**Edward and all my reviewers will become part of the Mile High Club! **

**XOXO**


End file.
